A day with Shadowhunters
by ClaryJaceWalker
Summary: Just a normal day with the gang. JacexClary, SimonxIzzy, MagnusxAlec. RR? OneShot.


Obviously the pairing would be JacexClary, IsabellexSimon, AlecxMagnus, and all the other pairs XD.. but this isn't mostly about them. Just like, a story..story :)) lol. anyway, ENJOY! I do not own anything, except the plot. The Mortal Instruments written by Cassandra Clare. P.S, I'm the one afraid of Aline Penhallow, not Clary XD After CoG :)

* * *

Autumn has arrived, and the trees' were filled with auburn, yellow, and brown leaves, that were most beautiful to look at. The sun was setting, and Clary and Jace who were sitting on a hill, witnessed it's setting, as the magnificent blending colors of yellow and orange lit the sky up. From that hill, they could see the inhabitants of Alicante. They could also see Simon walking towards the Gard's portal, home to where his mother was. Simon always visited Clary and the others during his free time. Clary could imagine the shock on Mrs. Lewis' face when Simon told her that he was 'undead' and that he was a vampire who could walk through daylight, yet could never speak God's name, but could think of it. Mrs. Lewis' didn't look at Simon for about one week, she seemed to handle it quite fine, though, Simon's mother probably didn't know what to feed her son. Clary heaved a sigh. Jace looked at her with concern and utter devotion in his eyes. "Nothing is wrong, Jace. Don't worry." Clary smiled. "You seem tired though." Jace stated. He looked more closely at Clary and saw the dark bruise-like color under her eyes. Clary stood up and replied, "Seriously, it's not my fault. You're the one who gives me a whole lot of training" then stuck her tongue out at Jace. "Well, look who's talking. You have bigger eye bags than me. C'mon, we better get some sleep before training" Clary continued. "Oh shoot!" Clary half-hissed and looked away. Jace was first confused, then laughed when she saw Aline Penhallow. "Are you afraid of Aline?" he teased. "Shut up! i just..." but Clary was unable to continue because Aline was already in earshot. "Hey! What are you both love birds doing there?" Aline grinned. "Hey there, Aline" Clary replied awkwardly "We were just leaving. To get some rest" Clary smiled. "Oh, okay. See you both later" Aline said, then walked away. Clary sighed. "Let's go!" and Clary started pulling Jace rashly.

"Clarissa Fray, are you telling us you're jealous?" Jace couldn't help grinning. "Well, that's no surprise since every girl wants me" he continued. Isabelle tried to hit him with a pan. "Jace, I can't believe you're still arrogant at a time like this!" Isabelle cried, exasperated. "I know. It's a curse and a gift" he smirked at Isabelle, but Isabelle was not paying attention. Everyone was glaring at Jace, so he shut his mouth. "Why are you even afraid, or even jealous of that Aline. C'mon, Fray, she's way out of this goof's league" Simon encouraged while pointing at Jace. "I really do not understand why you are all making such a fuss about it." Clary frowned. "It's no big deal" she continued. Jace went near Clary. "It is a big deal. You really should not be jealous for no reason, that is utterly absurd. The past is the past..matter of fact, there was no PAST between me and Aline. I only kissed her because I wanted a distraction from you. So that I wouldn't be thinking about you the whole time." Jace smiled angelically then grinned. He bent down and kissed Clary softly, then looked her in the eyes and smiled "What about that rest you were babbling about?" Clary snapped back to reality and chuckled, "Yes Mr. Lightwood. Rest, then train" Clary looked back at everyone who were staring at the both of them, Clary grinned. "We have to catch some sleep. Thank you for thee cheering up" smiled, then entangled her hands with Jace's. She kissed him, then both walked towards their rooms. Well, Clary and Jace's room was right next to each other. "Well, that was fun" Simon chuckled. "They're such a sweet and cute couple!" Isabelle exclaimed. "Why the heck are you not like that, Simon Lewis?" Isabelle teased. "I'm just joking" she said, as she entangled her hands with Simon's. "Well, Magnus and I are off to another party" Alec grinned. "Tell mom and the others that I will be back." and with blue shimmery lights that flew out of Magnus' hands, both were out of sight. "_Gays_ and Warlocks!" Isabelle half-exclaimed and half-sighed. "What are we going to do with them?" Simon finished her sentence. They looked at each other, then locked their lips with a kiss.

* * *

Well, Rate and Review. :D I'd love to hear of what you think. I know, I'm not that good with writing their personalities XD Well, cheerio!, A 3


End file.
